happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Solar Interruption
This episode is the first episode of the third season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the twenty-fifth episode overall. Roles Starring *Mole Featuring *Audi *Hailey *Lumpy Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Cuddles *Pop *Cub *Generic Tree Friends Plot Mole is in the park wandering around when the moon moves in front of the sun, causing a solar eclipse. Lots of ooo's can be heard, followed by screaming. Generic tree friends can be seen running around with their eyes burning off. Then, the heads of the generic tree friends fall off and land on the ground. Mole doesn't see what's going on, nor does he see the eclipse, so he ignores it. Mole walks past Audi, whose eyes burn off. For some unknown reason, he survives, but eyeless. Then Mole walks by an eyeless Hailey. Mole walks towards a bridge and walks over the beheaded and lifeless bodies of Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, and several generic tree friends. Mole passes by Pop who is sleeping on a bench while Cub is staring at the solar eclipse. Cub's eyes burn off and he explodes. Cub's blood and organs fly out and land on Pop and some blood lands on Mole. Pop is still sleeping when Cub's ribcage flies at Pop and stabs him. He falls off the bench and off a cliff into a river. Several aligators eat Pop's remains. Lumpy is seen swinging, but is wearing sunglasses. He sees Mole still alive and follows behind him and asks him something. Mole turns around and shrugs his shoulders. He turns back around and walks up stairs made of dead generic tree friends. Lumpy follows and they get to the top, where they then walk down stairs of dead bodies. The Mole walks into the city for everyone to be beheaded. The solar eclipse finally ends as the moon moves away from the sun and all of the dead bodies catch on fire. Lumpy starts to panic and tries to put out the fire only for the bodies to explode and Lumpy dies. The Mole sits down on a bench and sets his cane down next to him. Audi and Hailey walk by without eyes, and both trip over the cane. They get back up and continue walking, and the episode ends. Moral "Always wear sunglasses when you're outside!" Deaths *Lots of Generic Tree Friends get killed by the solar eclipse. *Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, and Cub get killed by the solar eclipse. *Pop gets eaten by aligators. *Lumpy blows up. Injuries *Pop gets stabbed by Cub's ribcage. *Audi and Hailey's eyes burn off. Trivia *This episode is the first of Season 3 (of That1Flippy's episodes) and was created 8 months after A Cycle of Endless Loops. **Season 2 was meant to be longer, but because of the long break, it must be cut short. *Audi hurts nobody in this episode, but gets hurt himself. *Most of the characters die from external sources (solar eclipse, explosion) rather than other characters. **Solar Eclipses are dangerous to look at but your head won't fall off, you won't blow up afterwards, either! Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes